One Last Show
by Raggedydollz
Summary: After 3 extra years, a brief look into the life of the New King of Demon World, and his comrades. Yusuke/Keiko. One Shot, maybe more. R&R!


A/n: WOW! It's been a minute huh? My laptop broke down that had the last yu yu fan fic on there so I couldn't update it. I wrote it because I wanted to write a more elaborate ending to the beginning of the characters lives. No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything involved. Just have funny writing the ff stuff.

Summary: After 3 extra years, a brief look into the lives of our favorite couple, and their comrades. I can't write more because it will spoil the story.

ONE LAST SHOW:

"I want a perimeter around zones 2 and 4." The new crowned king of demon world ordered. At 21, Yusuke Urameshi had finally found his place in life. He'd battled hard against Kurama, then Hiei, and against Mukuru in the final round; the rest was history.

A knock on the chamber doors beckoned a visitor. "We have ten minutes Yusuke." Kurama informed him, peeping in.

"Everything's set right? We can't afford any mistakes on this one." Yusuke warned. Kurama smirked. "Trust me; Hiei has everything taken care of. Have you ever had cause to doubt us?"

"No, I guess not." Yusuke sighed. "I'm sorry. Today's just…." "Your inauguration as King. And being that you're part human, you're worried of how demons will react." Kurama assessed wisely.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Count on Kurama to know everything. "I knew there was a reason that I hired you as one of my advisors. Lets get this show on the road."

They headed out the door, but not before Yusuke took one more look in the mirror. His Makuzu hair was brushed back into a smooth pony tail, his tattoos from the shoulders showing. His suit all white, his subtle go-tea brushed.

"You look fine! We're going to be late." Kurama stressed. Yusuke sighed. _I can do this. Stop being a pussy and just go._

Hiei was waiting on the back of Puu, wearing an all white cloak for the occasion. He took a look at Yusuke and chuckled. "You look like a man plunging head first on a suicide mission."

Yusuke glared at him. "Don't make me regret having made you my secretary of defense. Are you sure there aren't any breaches. It'd be pretty fucked up to have me kill a demon today of all days."

Folding his arms Hiei grunted. "I won't even give you the pleasure of me answering that ridiculous question."

With a mumble, Yusuke jumped onto Puu right after Kurama. "Puu lets go! We're late." Kurama commanded. Transforming into his Yoko attire, and they left the palace, heading to the living world.

Kuwabara made sure everything was going smoothly on his end. As representative council for human world, and the new Spirit detective, it was his job to ensure that no harm came to any of the humans that attended the Ceremony.

Chuu, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Shishi, Sazuka were on perimeter security patrol while Botan checked in the guests. Enki and his wife were there front and center, along with all the rest of his ancestral father's allies. Enki insisted they come to keep the peace. Meaning if anything were to go wrong, Yusuke had a whole army at his disposal. Yomi and his son were there, sitting next to Mukuru. On the opposite end were Keishi and her twins along with her husband.

"How we looking Botan?" Kuwabara asked in his walkie-talkie. "We're almost all accounted for. 300 humans, 400 of our most influential demons from the Demon world. " Botan reported happily.

"Good. Last thing we need is a surprise. Yusuke would have our heads." Kuwabara muttered. "Damn Straight." A voice called. Kuwabara turned to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei standing right behind him.

"Hey, just because it's your big day doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Kuwabara accused, pointing his walkie-talkie antenna in Yusuke's face.

"Like that'll happen any time soon!" Yusuke shot back. They were about to start wrestling when Yukina whistled. "It's almost time! Kazuma, Yusuke's just nervous! Don't provoke him."

Kuwabara ran to her like a sick puppy. "He's been on edge for the past three days! Besides he started it!" Yukina giggled at his silly antics, before smiling to the rest. "Hello Hiei, Kurama. Yusuke you look great! Are you ready for the big day?"

Yusuke threw her a thumb up sign, but inside his stomach, he felt knots turning. "Let's go find Chuu, he's probably dipping into the sake early." He told Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded, leading them toward the reception area.

Hiei glanced around, suspiciously. Kurama caught his movements. "What's wrong?" Hiei glanced around. "Nothing…yet." He dashed into the trees, disappearing into an unknown direction.

Kurama sighed, taking a walk around Genkai's temple. "Kurama!" a female voice called. A beautiful young apparition came up to him. Her name was Midori, an earth demon who had a story similar to his own. He had saved her from a stronger apparition once, but had never seen her in the human world. Until now.

"What are you doing here? And how did you recognize me outside of my human form?" Kurama asked intrigued.

Midori smiled, telling him, "I remembered the smell of your roses. Naturally I wouldn't forget the man who saved my life. And I'm here to see what the other 699 guests are here to see. The dawn of a new era. It will certainly be interesting."

"Yes it will." Kurama replied. Midori's black green hair glistened in the sunlight while her bright golden eyes twinkled. "The ceremony isn't for another 20 minutes. Would you care to walk with me?" He invited. Midori blushed, but nodded yes none the less.

Shizuru fixed the last bobby pin in Botan's hair. Yukina's was already finished. "Let's get this show on the road." Shizuru replied with a satisfied grin. Everyone's hair was done, and the music was starting.

Chuu, and Jin, poked their heads in. "Let's go there loves! We've got a party to crash." Chuu told them, a little drunkenly. Jin smirked, remembering how Kuwabara had to keep hiding the liquor, and Yusuke growing frantic for tea.

"Whooo girlies your sure pretty and if I had a right mind I'd marry ya but it'll be a while before I jump off that bridge I'm just not ready to settle down but enough about me ya ready to give this show a whirly bit?" Jin chattered with amazing speed.

"Uh…Bingo!" Botan answered for lack of better words. Touya poked his head in next. "It's time."

Genkai finished off her prayer, and sipped the last of her tea. "Never thought I'd live long enough to see this happen."

She stepped out of the temple to see begin to bloom everywhere, soft music being played. Demons with humans, getting along, acting civil. All because of her dimwit.

She stepped onto the stage, smiling, actually smiling, at Yusuke. Yusuke winked at her, and watched in awe as everything began to unfold. Hiei dropped down from the ski, flawlessly next to Kurama, and Kuwabara.

Yukina sent a soft smile towards Kuwabara and he practically started drooling. She glanced at Hiei and it was right then, that he knew she was aware of his secret. She gasped, as a single tear hit the soft grass. He glanced away, not wanting to tear as well.

Kurama squeezed his shoulder gently. "One less scar to carry brother." Hiei nodded. Of course, Kurama's mouth was at a loss for words as he spotted the beautiful Midori, making flowers blossom for the occasion. Exotic fragrances coming from the most elegant flowers. Snapping his fingers, soft rose pedals began to fall from the sky. Every member was in awe at the show.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Kurama, stop flirting. All these flowers are giving me a migraine." He whispered. Kurama chuckled, hiding an embarrassed expression. "Sorry….demons don't get migraines by the way."

Hiei rolled his eyes. '_Smart ass'_ he thought.

Everyone stood as Puu flew downward. "Here she comes!" Rinku whispered excitedly. Puu uncovered the most stunning vision, that neither demon, nor human had ever seen. "Huh…seems like the beautiful Sazuka has some competition." Sazuka quipped.

Shishi rolled his eyes. "It would seem the _Beautiful Sazuka_ should get over himself and leave the makeup to the women." He muttered. Touya snickered. Everyone quieted as the maiden touched ground.

Keiko appeared as a goddess, her Greek gown all white, a train a mile long, the plunge between her breasts deep. Her delicate Mazuku crown placed around her bun updo, baby spirals falling softly on her face. Her dad escorted her down the aisle, kissing her forehead.

She whispered, "I love you daddy." And Mr. Yukimura started to cried silently. He shook Yusuke's hand and took a seat next to his wife.

As she took Yusuke's hand, she couldn't help but feel an everlasting peace. She exhaled. Yusuke had come back from Demon world when he was eighteen. He properly proposed at her high school graduation. He had promised they'd wed after he became king, and true to his word, here they, were three more years later.

Today was her wedding day and she promised there would be hell to pay if anything went wrong. She hadn't imagined any demons at her wedding, but as their new queen, she'd face the new challenges that lie ahead in a place where she belonged-with her husband.

Yusuke took one look at Keiko and it became clear to him, that every step he'd taken, every fight, every punch, and led him to this moment. To make himself worthy of her love. And dammit if he didn't try.

"Well I'll be dammed." Genkai spoke softly. "The day has come where my son has finally become a man. You're truly blessed Yusuke."

Yusuke sighed. "Tell me something I don't know." Keiko blushed. Genkai recited the vows and Koema appeared to give the final incantations to be ruler of Demon World.

Yusuke could hear Urameshi Atsuko, his mother, blubbering out nothing and choking on sobs. Of course she was a little tipsy since he found her and Chuu having a shot contest. Guess who won…

Koema turned to the crowd. "And as the phoenix arose from the ashes, a man-child was born. This soul has grown to become a Legend. Demons, I give you, Leader of the Mazuku, and your King…YUSUKE!"

A roar erupted through the valley. Genkai smirked. "Well what are you waiting for Dimwit? Kiss her!"

Yusuke wasted no time, gathering Keiko into his arms, sealing their lips together. A warm aura surrounded them; Keiko's right arm became tattooed with the sacred mark of the Mazuku before it disappeared out of sight.

"I love you." Keiko gasped when they finally parted. Yusuke smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Hiei jumped into the sky, "Dragon Shield!" he shouted.

The dragon arose, protecting them just in time to prevent a massive explosion. A Dark Cloud descended, and a voice of eerie roughness spoke out. "_I will smite you. And you're King! Demon world is under a new order! The Lost Souls of Limbo will resurrect, and take the lives of your living, wives and children, and spirit world will be no more_! _Yusuke Urameshi, if you meet my challenge, then meet me in the land of lost souls…"_

The ghastly cloud disappeared, and Yusuke's blood was infuriated as he held onto Keiko for dear life. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" he shouted demonically. Hiei snorted. "I knew it was something…just not of this world."

Koema gasped. "It's Limbo. The Undertaker trying to take over the barrier of both worlds. Spirit world is no match for him alone!"

Kuwabara screamed. "Why is it every time we try to have a little peace, some psycho starts fucking with us!"

Shizuru frowned. "For once, I agree with you bro."

Vicious dark clouds began to fill the sky. Lightning became bolder. Winds blew stronger and stronger. This was NOT how he envisioned his wedding day.

Yusuke closes his eyes momentarily to think. Not again. He couldn't do this to her again. This time…he wasn't going to be able to come back.

Everyone stood in silence as he came to a decision. Demons and humans were all depending on him…again. He looked into Keiko's eyes and he saw the worry, the hopelessness, and the fear.

Today was the one day Keiko could've been selfish and she knew he wouldn't argue. She could see the question in his eyes. But she finally understood his place in the world -between evil and her. Everything he's ever done, he's done for her. It took her six years, but she finally accepted it.

She gave him the most sincere, tongue twisting, movie star, lost lovers kiss in the world, and then she told him with a smirk, "Go kick his ass."

Smiling now, Yusuke ordered to his comrades, "Kuwabara and Genkai, you're in charge till I return. Chuu, Touya, Sazuka, Jin, Rinku, Shishi, I need you to help Kuwabara and Genkai protect the Living World. I'm entrusting you with the only thing that matters to me."

Kuwabara and the others nodded, wasting no time. Genkai gave a slow nod, starting to work on the perimeter.

Yusuke turned to Enki. "I need you and your team to look after those in Demon world." Enki smirked. "You got it, my lord...Your dad would have been proud."

Yusuke sighed. "Thanks. Koema, I need the SDF on Barrier duty." Koema nodded, "I'm on it." Then he disappeared.

"Botan," Yusuke turned to her. Botan took out her river stick. "You're going to be our Tour guide."

"Way ahead of you Yusuke!" Botan smirked and started to fly. Yukina ran to Hiei, embracing him in a fierce hug. "Be safe brother." Hiei responded instead, "I'd never say this under normal circumstances, but do whatever Kuwabara says."

Yukina whispered, "Yes" and went to head for shelter with Kuwabara who was waiting on her. "Midori!" Kurama called as she came running up to him. "I need you to look after my mother."

"She's as good as safe. Here," Midori handed him an emerald jewel rosary. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do." She kissed him on the cheek and ran to join the others.

"Hiei, Kurama, Yomi, Mukuru mount up! Time for one last show. ..PUU!" Yusuke finally shouted, jumping onto the phoenix, along with the rest of his crew.

Everyone had cleared the plateau for the storm about to hit except Keiko. She watched them ascend into the sky. He mouthed the words, 'I love you.' Tears formed in her eyes as Genkai pulled her to safety with the rest.

A/n: The END…?!! Who knows? Enough reviews? Maybe. Thanks! Hug.


End file.
